Trials & Tribulations
by DesertRoseSparty
Summary: "Growing up in a remote fortress all her life, Corrin can't help but feel she's in over her head when she joins the war. Especially when she isn't sure what she's fighting for." Rating may change. Cover image by SubaruSumeragi. F!Corrin/?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! Before we get into the story, I'd like to get some things cleared up. I decided to write this after reading a few stories on the fandom that are very well-written; in particular, I'd like to shoutout MissKiku and her story "Fire Emblem Fates: Rebirth" as the biggest inspiration for me starting this. If you haven't checked hers out, please do so! It's not yet finished but far along enough to really tell you a good tale on the story. Why I'm giving them a shoutout is mainly due to the fear I may accidentally use an event from their story and some of you may recognize that and assume I am copying them. Please know that I will _never_ intentionally take an event from another's fic without giving them credit where it's due, so if as I am writing I come across a point where I feel that it is a bit too similar to another I'm aware of, I'll try to rewrite the scene or simply give another shoutout in that chapter's Author's Notes. I am sorry if it offends you or the author of said fic, and if it does I have no problem deleting the passage. But, given that this will follow the path of one of / a mix of the routes you can take, they might end up being similar due to the game. I am trying to give my own twist on it (where Corrin is hopefully not as naive) so hopefully it'll be a refreshing read for you all. I have never written a Fire Emblem story before so I hope it isn't too awful :^) Rating may change but for now I will stick with T and try to keep the violent descriptions to a minimum if possible. There will be pairings, but for who Corrin ends up with is still unknown. I'd love to hear who you guys think will be right for her in the reviews as time goes on! Who knows, maybe it'll happen if I'm convinced enough ;)

 _TL;DR:_ First time writing a FE game. Hopefully it doesn't just straight-out sound like a retelling of the game. Check out MissKiku's story for a better FE story if this turns out to be garbage. Pairings are TBD.

Now that the wall-of-text-A/N is out of the way, please enjoy Trials & Tribulations! :)

* * *

 **Chapter One: The First Trial**

* * *

Corrin shot upright in her bed with a startled yelp, clutching her heart in an attempt to steady her quickened pace and ease the discomfort she felt there. Her crimson eyes analyzed the borderline-dungeon of a bedroom to the best of her abilities for any signs of danger. Sensing none, she exhaled slowly to calm her nerves.

"Must've been a nightmare…" She thought aloud, turning in bed so her bare feet hung off the side of her bed. She had no idea what time it was given the darkness that always clouded Nohr, but judging by the fact she couldn't hear the clash of steel from Xander in the training yard, she assumed it was rather early in the morning. Which meant one of her retainers would be here at any moment to help prepare her for the day.

A soft knock on the door confirmed her assumptions, and before she could respond the door was opening slowly.

"This is a surprise," a familiar voice mused. "You're almost never awake on your own this early." It was Jakob, her silver-haired butler that had a quick-wit but an undying devotion to his liege.

Corrin huffed but couldn't stop the edges of her lips from turning upwards. He offered his famous genteel smile in return before noticing Corrin was clutching her chest. He was at her side in an instant, all traces of amusement in his voice gone when he questioned, "Is something wrong, milady?"

Corrin blinked before realizing that she was still grasping her heart. "Oh, I'm fine, Jakob," she waved him off and eased her grip, "Just woke up from a weird dream, is all." She stood and moved to sit at her vanity to allow Jakob to start his morning duties.

Jakob merely hummed in response, quickly making her bed before joining her at the vanity to begin combing through her long, platinum-blonde hair. He separated her locks into sections before gently running the brush through when he heard a barely audible sigh from Corrin. A quick glance at the mirror allowed Jakob see the furrow in her thin eyebrows.

"Am I being too rough, milady?"

"Hm?" Her head jerked upward to see his concerned eyes on hers, his lips in a thin line. "Oh, not at all!" She hoped her smile was convincing enough. Regardless of her words, he continued his work with a bit more caution.

As his fingers raked through her hair to untangle her wavy hair, Corrin still couldn't get the morning's events out of her head. She almost never had nightmares — _especially_ ones that could jolt her awake — and when she did, she at least remembered them. It felt very odd to her.

Something else also struck her as odd…

"Jakob?" Corrin's voice came out much more dainty than usual, surprising her slightly. If Jakob noticed he showed no indication on his features.

"Yes, milady?"

"Where's Felicia and Flora?" Corrin felt his hands still in her hair. "N-Not that I mind you being here or anything!" She heard him chuckle behind her as he continued his work.

"Do not fret, milady, I am not offended. Nothing you say could ever offend me." His brow creased as he tried to loosen a stubborn knot without harming her. "Felicia made a mess of your breakfast this morning and Flora is assisting in cleaning up after her." He sighed in exasperation at the memory. _So many broken plates…_

Corrin giggled. She could picture the bickering between the two sisters as they cleaned another mess of Felicia's.

The sound of her bedroom door creaking caused Corrin to whip her head around, almost making Jakob pull on her hair.

It was Gunter, a seasoned war veteran that assisted in Corrin's combat training. "Apologies for the intrusion, Princess Corrin. I was sent to inform you that Prince Xander is waiting for you at the training grounds." He spoke in a gruff voice but with a fond smile. Jakob huffed at the older man.

"Lady Corrin is not yet ready for-"

"Thanks, Gunter! Tell him I'll be down soon." Corrin interrupted, standing from her stool and practically skipping towards her closet to change. Gunter bowed before shutting the door behind him.

"But, milady! I wasn't finished with your hair!" Jakob's protest fell on deaf ears as she slipped out of her nightgown and into her armor.

She was always happy when her siblings came to visit her in the Northern Fortress. Father insisted that keeping her locked up was to ensure her safety and, given her faulty memory, she wasn't one to question him.

If it weren't for her retainers, Corrin was sure she would have succumbed to depression.

Jakob approached her with a headband in hand as she gave herself a once-over in the mirror. "Lady Corrin, at least allow me to finish your hair."

Corrin rolled her eyes but grabbed the headband and haphazardly stuck it in her hair. It kept most of her thick mane out the way, but her bangs still managed to fall over her face. She tucked a particularly long one behind her ear before offering Jakob a sly smile.

"Better?" she teased.

Jakob returned the smile. "By leaps and bounds, milady."

Corrin laughed before heading out the door.

* * *

"About time you showed up, sleepyhead." Leo called with a cheeky smirk, his arms folded across his chest. Any retort Corrin had dissipated from the sheer happiness she felt hearing his pompous voice again.

"I know, I know, sorry I'm late!" Corrin apologized.

Xander stood next to Leo, his light blonde curls swaying slightly as he shook his head in good-humor at the siblings.

He smiled as she approached the duo. "Ready to go?"

Corrin nodded a bit too quickly, her hair finding its way onto her face again. "You bet!" She couldn't hide the excitement in her voice if she tried.

"Good," Xander extended a practice sword her way, "because today's session will be different."

Corrin accepted the sword but tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" All Xander offered was a nonchalant shrug before walking to the practice field.

"You'll see, sister." Leo strode past her and offered a less-teasing smile than earlier.

With an exaggerated eye roll, she hurried to join her older brother on the training grounds.

"All right, Corrin!" Xander called out to her even though there was no noise that could muffle his booming voice. "Come at me whenever you're ready!"

Corrin nodded before steadying her breath and charging at him. Xander parried it with ease, blocking her follow-up strike before giving a swift kick to the hilt of her blade, throwing her off balance and allowing him to strike his blade on her gauntlet.

"Keep your feet grounded, Corrin!" He instructed over the clash of steel. "If you lose your balance in a sword fight, it's over!" Before she could even respond he was striking her again, Corrin blocking it just in time. "And don't let your guard down!" he added before continuing his relentless attacks.

Corrin's defenses held for a few clashes before she stepped back to allow herself breathing room. She could hear Leo chuckling behind her. "That's our brother, all right!" She could practically hear his smile.

"Giving up already, little princess? I expect more of you!" Xander taunted but with no animosity laced in his voice.

"Xander, I-"

"No excuses!" He interrupted but still wore his brotherly smile. "Pick yourself up and try again. Don't you want to prove to Father that you're worthy to come back with us?"

Corrin's face perked at that. Was that why he was being so tough on her? To make sure she was ready for the outside world?

She tightened her grip and let a smirk grow on her lips. She had been waiting for an opportunity to escape for years, and here it was, in the form of the Crowned Prince Xander.

"There's the fight in your eyes!" He bellowed with a laugh before reading his stance once more. "Get ready-"

Corrin was on him before he could finish his lecture, eager to prove her strength. She swiped and slashed him, keeping him on the defense but still not landing a hit. She growled in frustration. Raising her sword to deliver another blow, he surprised her with a deft strike to her stomach.

"Augh!" she cried out, holding the wound and staggering, but keeping her defensive position. Xander relaxed his stance slightly but remained firm.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worry prominent in his voice. He had to be tough on her, but that didn't mean he liked seeing her injured.

She nodded but he could see the sweat glistening on her forehead. Nevertheless, she still looked ready for battle.

"Try tapping into a dragon vein to heal your wound," he grinned before continuing, "you cannot forget that dragon blood runs through you."

Corrin cursed herself inwardly. How could she not have sensed the vein before?

Despite her inner scolding, she nodded before closing her eyes and attempting to locate the familiar feeling underneath her bare feet that indicated the dragon vein's location. The ground beneath her glowed faintly before a green light surrounded her. She could feel the pain slipping away and smiled when she could stand straight without strain.

She wiggled her toes and couldn't help the giddy feeling that overcame her. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that feeling." She looked up from her feet to see Xander smiling at her.

Corrin regained her bearings before readying another attack on her older brother. He was, of course, prepared for the strike and parried appropriately. _Just like she hoped._ Corrin couldn't help the smirk that followed as she ducked underneath the blow and attempted to strike his shin and-

Just as she was about to connect the blow and throw him off balance, Xander lifted the leg she wasn't focused on and kicked her in the shoulder, throwing _her_ off balance and onto her back. He rose his sword to her chest.

"Nice try, little princess, but next time try not to have your next move show on your face." Xander was the one smirking now.

Leo once again chuckled, his soft laugh barely reaching her ears. "I could see that suspicious smirk on your face all the way from here, sister."

 _Damn. Am I that obvious?_

Corrin groaned in frustration before Xander replaced his extended sword with a hand, smiling at her with a patience she wish she had. "Come on, let's try again."

* * *

About an hour of training passed before Corrin was feeling utterly exhausted — even Xander was showing early signs of fatigue.

"Well done, Corrin." Xander praised before turning his back to her. "Let's call it a day."

He didn't have to be looking at her to know the surprised and defiant expression she was wearing.

"Wait, what? We just started! We can keep going!" Corrin exclaimed with a confidence that was betrayed by the sound of her growling stomach.

Xander put away his practice sword and chuckled at the embarrassment colored on her cheeks. "We trained enough for now. Let's find you something to eat."

Corrin grumbled as she set her training sword down next to his. "You were just afraid 'cause I was starting to win…"

"Oh, really? That's not what it looked like to me." Leo jested, a taunting smirk on his face.

Corrin laughed without humor, turning to him with a sickeningly sweet smile. "By the way, your collar is inside out."

All traces of humor left Leo's face and was replaced with a red that could challenge a tomato. "No way-" A quick self-scan of his attire confirmed Leo's fears. "Ugh! Wh-why didn't you say something earlier?!" he demanded but his voice cracked. He ran a hand through is dark blonde hair as he fled from the scene to prevent further embarrassment — and fix his collar.

Corrin giggled before noticing Xander staring down at her. With the way his arms were crossed and how he towered over her in height, she expected to be scolded if it weren't for the small smile gracing his thin lips.

"Sorry," Corrin said sheepishly. "I can't help but tease him sometimes. He's such an easy target, you know?"

Xander couldn't help but chuckle at that. "It's just another thing that makes him so lovable."

Corrin nodded in agreement. Leo managing to be a scatter-brain despite his amazing intellect never ceased to amuse her. She looked up at Xander staring fondly at their brother's retreating form.

She admired them both so much.

"Now then," Xander started, Corrin quickly averting her gaze to not be caught staring, "how about some breakfast?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Chapter One in the books! It turned out much longer than expected, so I figured that was a good cut-off before introducing the Nohrian sisters. But I'm happy with the results! Sorry if it seemed a bit too introductory, I tried my best to keep it interesting and in-character but still on-track with the prologue. And who could resist teasing Leo a bit? He's just too precious.

Next chapter will probably be out soon because my creative juices are flowing right now. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey, all! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The pace may feel a bit slow, but I don't want to rush this too much. Besides, some of this early stuff may be important later on... Or not. Who knows? I haven't written it yet!

Sorry this one took a bit to release, school is very hectic right now. Plus this chapter felt really weird to write. I'm not sure why, but I really hated how the dynamic between King Garon and his kids turned out. But then again I am pretty critical of myself. Overall I'm pretty unsatisfied but I didn't want to dwell on a chapter this early on — especially when I can always go back and clean it up! Despite my misgivings about it, this chapter still turned out much longer than the first. Yay?

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Two: One Big Happy Family**

* * *

To say Corrin was excited would be an understatement. After her siblings announced that she was able to come back to Windmire with them, she couldn't wipe the elated grin off her face. She probably looked like a giddy idiot to all of her siblings' retainers, catching the occasional side-glance from a few of them as they escorted their party, but she didn't care. Just the thought of never having to return to that damned _prison_ of a tower made Corrin so overwhelmed with joy she couldn't help the bubble of laugher that escaped her.

Her eldest sister, Camilla, looked at her curiously. She stood tall — like her other siblings, excluding Elise — and was the most beautiful woman Corrin has ever seen. With long curly hair a soft shade of lavender and perfectly shaped eyebrows, she could steal the heart of any man she wanted with a wink and a sway of her shapely hips. Corrin hoped that her own slim frame would develop into the same… _womanly_ figure as Camilla some day.

"Something funny, dear?" Camilla said sweetly, her lips curling at the edges into a pretty grin. Corrin could hear the smallest sense of teasing in her honeyed voice.

"N-Nothing, Camilla!" Corrin assured, coughing to make the giggles stop. Her sister's gaze did little to diffuse her embarrassment. She just hoped that her smile would be enough to let Camilla forget the strange outburst.

But one of the many big-sister qualities Camilla possessed was an eagerness to embarrass poor Corrin at any opportunity.

"Oh, alright, dear. I'll just _pretend_ that you weren't staring at Leo's retainer, then," Camilla cooed loud enough for the retainer in question to peer curiously behind him at the sisters. Corrin's eyes widened and she could feel an unfamiliar heat rising to her cheeks.

The man who turned around was tanned and muscular, his disheveled white hair a stark contrast to the darkness that enveloped Nohr's kingdom. Despite the eyepatch that covered his right eye, she could feel the intensity of his gaze as he looked her up and down as if he was _appraising_ her body.

Corrin suddenly felt very uncomfortable in her own skin.

A smoulder overcame his rugged features. "Well, now, young princess," he purred in a sultry voice, "who am I to deny the demands of _royalty?_ "

Corrin felt like she was going to self-combust from all the heat rushing to her face.

" _Niles,_ " She heard Leo's annoyed voice from behind her.

Niles held his hands up in surrender but kept his saucy smirk. "My apologies, milord." He turned his head around to face the front, but not before sending a wink her way.

Corrin wondered if her pale complexion would ever return with how red her face was colored at that moment.

"Don't worry about him, big sis!" Elise chirped from Corrin's other side, curly blonde pigtails bouncing about. "Niles just likes messing with pretty girls!"

Despite the young girl's kind words, it did little to relieve the uneasiness in her stomach. If other men gave her the same attention as this Niles character did, she was in for a rough time when the suitors came knocking at her door.

Camilla has warned the younger girls about men who would try to manipulate the royal Nohrian sisters in an attempt to gain nobility, and it was one of the few things that worried her about returning to the capital. Being isolated her entire life, how could she tell if a man actually cared for her or was just using her?

"Big sis?" Elise probed, poking at the older girl's ribcage. While all her siblings were blessed with tall statures, Elise had yet to reach her growth spurt and stood about a foot shorter than Corrin.

"Sorry, Elise," she smiled apologetically, "I'm just a little nervous about seeing the capital, is all."

"Don't be!" Elise smiled so radiantly it could light up the entire kingdom. "We're all here for you!" the young girl giggled happily, her amethyst eyes filled with childlike glee.

"And if anyone takes advantage of you, just point me in their direction and I'll take care of it." Camilla said darkly but her sweet smile remained. Corrin laughed nervously but mumbled an awkward 'okay.'

"Looks like we're almost at the capital!" Xander announced to the group, making Corrin rush ahead to his side to observe Castle Krakenburg looming on the horizon.

"I can't believe it!" Corrin turned on her heels, eyes meeting Jakob's. He smiled at her excitement. Her happiness was always contagious to him.

"Indeed, milady. It should only be a bit longer."

Corrin sighed. "I wish Felicia and Flora were here to see this…"

Jakob appeared at her side, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Do not fret, milady. Packing does not take more than a few days, even if Felicia knocks over some shelves in the process…" He shuddered at the thought.

Corrin giggled and placed her hand on his. "You're right, Jakob. Thank you."

He smiled and removed his hand, grooming his chin as he spoke. "You have no reason to thank me, Lady Corrin. It is simply-"

"'My duty as your duty as a butler,'" She mimicked him in good-humor, shooting him a playful grin before hurrying to stand alongside her sisters once more.

* * *

True to Jakob's word, it didn't take the party long to reach the doors to Castle Krakenburg. The guards opened the doors and welcomed the siblings home. Elise skipped happily down the hall, her retainers struggling to keep up with her energy.

"Come on, Corrin! Hurry up!" She teased playfully before running down the hall. Corrin laughed, jogging after them before reaching the throne room.

On the Nohrian throne sat their father, King Garon. His features looked worn and his skin looked much more ghastly than what Corrin remembered, and he wore a frown despite the presence of his children happily greeting him.

"I see you made it here safely, Corrin." He spoke as if he was talking about the weather. There was no emotion in his voice, not even a hint of happiness at seeing his daughter after so many years.

Corrin tried not to let her disappointment show in her voice as she spoke. "Yes, Father. I have dreamed of the day I would be able to see you and the beautiful city of Windmire again."

"It has been awhile, hasn't it?" he mused, but continued before any response could be offered. "I have been told your training is coming along nicely. Maybe the time has finally come for you to be an instrument of power for the Kingdom of Nohr."

Corrin tried not to outright wince at his words. An instrument of power? Was that all he saw her as?

"But, Father," it was Elise's voice that distracted Corrin from her thoughts, "will Corrin be okay beyond the fortress's magical barrier?"

"I worry about that as well." Camilla chimed in. "Isn't it dangerous for her to live outside its protection?"

A feeling of panic bubbled in Corrin's chest. What were they doing? Were they _trying_ to send her back to the tower that they all knew she hated with her entire being? Corrin would rather stand here and feel worthless by her Father's words for the rest of her life than return to the Northern Fortress.

"I appreciate the concern, sister, but I have trained hard for this moment and I will prevail." Corrin tried to sound calm but couldn't hide the urgency in her tone. Something that King Garon definitely recognized.

"Is that so?" There was a hint of foreboding in his voice that only worsened her nerves. "In that case, this task shouldn't be a problem." King Garon snapped his fingers and a servant approached Corrin, a twisted sword laid across his hands in offering.

Corrin tentatively took the sword and could practically feel the magic exuding from it. The sort of the power contained felt overwhelming…

"That is the Ganglari, and ancient sword infused with magic from a different realm. It will allow you to cut through our enemies with ease." Another snap of King Garon's fingers, and another servant exited the room hastily.

…It felt evil. But Corrin bowed graciously regardless of the dread that followed when she grasped the hilt. "Thank you, Father, for the gracious gift."

"Very gracious indeed…" Xander thought aloud, the suspicion laced in his voice heard clearly in Corrin's ears. King Garon showed no signs of hearing his eldest son, however, as his servant returned with what looked like prisoners in tow.

"As I'm sure you've been informed, we are at war with Hoshido." King Garon began, casting a glare to the prisoners. "These two were caught scouting outside of Krakenburg's walls." The servant then shoved the shackled prisoners in front of Corrin and her siblings — a man with dark green hair, dressed in garb befitting a ninja; and a woman with hair that could be mistaken as fire if it weren't for its white color — and they fell on their knees before them.

When the man raised his head and met his eyes with Corrin, she couldn't deny the sudden feeling that she knew this person from somewhere. She almost didn't hear King Garon call her name as he barked out orders.

"Corrin…? Can it be?"

She _definitely_ wasn't expecting him to know her name.

"Huh? Who are you?"

He was silent, as if he were choosing his next words carefully. "I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido." He tore his eyes from hers, looking…shameful?

What was happening?

Corrin didn't have time to think further as she heard King Garon command: "Attack!"

Gunter and Jakob were immediately at her side, ready to fight alongside and for her.

"I shall join you, Princess Corrin. I may be a bit rusty but I won't let you fight alone." Gunter said, lance prepared to strike at a moment's notice.

"Neither shall I, milady. I will always remain by your side." Jakob proclaimed. His throwing daggers were in his hand, ready to attack anyone who dare attempt to harm his liege.

Their voices sounded so far away even though Corrin wasn't more than a foot away from either of them. Why was this happening? The Hoshidans were their enemies — why did fighting them feel so wrong?

Something wasn't right. This didn't feel right—

"I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain." The voice of the female prisoner, loud and confident, shocked Corrin out of her trance. "Behold the might of the Flame Tribe, Nohrian scum!"

Rinkah charged at Corrin, swinging a club madly as she desperately tried to connect it to Corrin's skull — wait, when did the prisoners get _weapons?_

On instinct, Corrin blocked the attack and recoiled when the club struck the Ganglari and a strange feeling overcame her.

It felt alive. It felt bloodthirsty.

And it made Corrin sick.

The battle continued, Jakob keeping Kaze occupied — dagger versus shuriken — while Corrin battled the raging girl with Gunter's support.

It wasn't long before the Hoshidans were defeated, on their knees before Corrin and her allies.

Despite the odds being in their favor, Corrin couldn't believe the fight those two put up.

Were all Hoshidans this strong?

Corrin made a motion to sheathe the Ganglari when King Garon rose from his throne. "What do you think you're doing, idiot? You're not finished yet."

She froze, her father's words completely taking her off guard. "But… they're beaten."

Rage clouded his normally glossy visage. "You dare question me?! I ordered you to _kill_ them!"

Corrin couldn't believe what she was hearing. Killing someone who was already defeated?! "No, it's wrong!"

She could practically feel the fear emanating from her siblings at her defiance.

A chilling calm overtook King Garon's features. "Fine, I will dispose of them myself."

Suddenly, Corrin felt magic in the air. It reminded her of the magic Leo demonstrated to her during one of his visits, but this magic felt… blistering.

A blinding white light appeared from a red tome in King Garon's hands. Corrin watched in horror as he motioned for the magic to be directed at Kaze, who was too tired to even try to move.

"No!" Corrin moved without thinking, jumping to shove the Hoshidan ninja out of the way. The fire grazed her shoulder and singed the tips of her hair. She landed a few inches from where she shoved Kaze.

"Are you alright?" she asked through gritted teeth, rubbing her arm and wincing. Despite still being donned in armor, she wouldn't be surprised if there was burn damage from the attack underneath the scorched metal.

Kaze merely nodded in affirmative. His fatigued mind was at a loss. Why would this girl risk her life to save someone she didn't know? Someone that was her enemy, no less?

Did he deserve that kind of treatment? To see the relieved smile on her face when she knew he was okay?

What he did know, was that she didn't deserve the punishment that was sure to follow from saving his life.

"Corrin!" Elise cried out, rushing to her sister's aid before Father's booming voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"How _dare_ you defy me?!" King Garon roared, slamming the tome on the armchair of the throne in a fit of rage.

"Father, please forgive her," It was Xander that stepped forward, his usual calm demeanor cracking under the worry of what would happen to his defiant sibling. "She doesn't understand the situation we're in."

"Fine, Xander. You may do the honor of instructing her." He demanded, rage still present in his tone. "Kill them all and _anyone_ who gets in your way."

Xander winced, causing King Garon to rise from the throne as he growled, "I said DO IT!"

Xander approached the sprawled out Corrin and Kaze. He drew his blade to strike down the ninja when Corrin jumped in front to block his strike with her own weapon.

"Stand down, Corrin." Xander tried to mask his emotions with a monotone voice and an expressionless gaze. But Corrin could see right through it.

He knew how wrong this all was, too.

"No, Xander! I won't let you do this!" Corrin readied her defensive stance similar to when they practiced, but her conviction was never stronger than in this moment.

"Why do you refuse?" He practically pleaded with her. The dark sword in his grasp remained firm on his target, which Corrin was still blocking. "The Hoshidans are our sworn enemies!"

"I know," — did she? — "but this is different! These people are defenseless, who are we to show no mercy?"

The air was tense between the two siblings, swords still drawn and ready, waiting for the other to make a move.

Elise was hugging Camilla around her waist, trying to hide her face from the stressful scene but unable to avert her tearful gaze. Camilla held her, trying to remain strong but crumbling internally just thinking about what would happen to Corrin if she protested any longer.

"Please, sweet little Corrin," Camilla whispered to no one in particular, her usual candied tone laced with sorrow. "Don't fight him…"

Meanwhile, Leo decided he had to do something in order to resolve this dilemma as peacefully as possible. One hand running through his fringe and the other grasping his tome, magic once again filled the air.

"Brynhildr," Leo muttered airily and extended his hand to the prisoners. Trees emerged from the throne room floor where they laid, tightly constricting the two and sapping their energy until both laid limp in the branches.

"No!" Corrin cried out, lunging for the Hoshidans but Xander held her back to prevent her from moving any closer.

His hands firmly grasped on her forearms, he lowered his head to her ears and whispered a harsh "Don't" through his teeth. The last thing Corrin needed to do was display any _more_ suspicious behavior in front of their Father.

He didn't want to see her get hurt, even as she stopped struggling in grasp and softly sobbed.

"Father, I disposed of our enemies on behalf on my softhearted sister." Leo reported monotonously but calmly. As if he didn't just kill two defenseless people in cold-blood. Corrin glared daggers at him even as he requested their Father's punishment to be merciful.

"Enough!" King Garon boomed, slamming his fist on the throne. "I will consider the matter later." He turned his attention to Corrin, glare still shrouded in darkness. "Get her out of my sight. Xander, take the prisoners' bodies to your quarters to search their belongings."

"Yes, Father." Xander nodded dutifully, slowly loosening his grip on Corrin. She fell to her knees, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Leo…" She could barely get his name out through her gritted teeth, but he still turned his head to her in acknowledgement. "How could you?! They were beaten! They didn't deserve that!" Her voice didn't hold the same anger as early, but the scowl on her face remained.

"Agreed." Leo said simply, unable to hide the small smirk that grew on his features at her bewildered expression.

"But-"

"Hush." He articulated urgently, silencing her.

King Garon was issuing more orders to his servants before Corrin could form a response. Exiting the throne room with his personal guards, the only ones remaining were the Nohrian siblings and the two Hoshidans that lie lifeless on the ground.

Xander approached the two, checking for a pulse. "They're alive," he announced, uncertainty in his voice. He wasn't sure whether to be glad or wary of the situation this put them in.

Corrin's eyes widened, looking up at Leo. "Of course they are. Elise and Camilla always make such a fuss when something upsets you…" He sighed as if he was irritated, but the smile he tried to hide said more than words ever could.

Corrin threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Leo!"

Leo blushed at the sudden display of affection, awkwardly patting her back in return.

"I'm sorry I teased you about your collar." He heard her whisper in his ear. He winced at the memory.

"You can repay me by never mentioning it again."

Corrin giggled as she pulled away, her smile wide. Not teasing Leo would be definitely be tough, but it was the least she could do.

* * *

So we got a little bit of action, eh? Boy did I _hate_ writing the scene in the throne room. Nothing felt right. I was just trying to get through it, really, so maybe I'll come back to tidy it up. I did enjoy writing the trek to Windmire though... Honestly, I love Niles as a character so I had to let some of his personality shine. Leo has the best retainers. xD I wanted to showcase a little of all the Nohrian royal retainers, but it just came out awkward so I stuck with just Niles. I could've written a bit more but after realizing this chapter was 3k words, I figured it'd be a good idea to stop lol. Especially since I'll be busy with school for the next couple weeks, so I wanted to get a chapter out so you guys wouldn't be waiting too long. I'll still be lurking around to fix any mistakes I come across or that are pointed out to me, though!

Thanks for the reviews and follows on Chapter One, everyone!

Better Known as Aaliyah: I'm happy to hear that my introductions seemed smooth to you! I've always pictured Corrin as a positive, teasing person despite her isolated past and I'm glad it was portrayed as such! While I have a few pairings in mind, I will say that it's _very_ unlikely that anyone will be matched with one of their retainers. I love Corrin and Jakob's relationship as friends very much and I feel that his devotion to her is out of a deep respect, not out of romantic love. But I understand why others would portray it as such! We'll just see how things play out as the story progresses, but I typically don't like setting retainers up with their masters.

BubblyPug: Jakob is great! I hope I do him justice for you in this story. :)

See you all next time!


End file.
